Sleepless- Synlet oneshot
by Aggressively Hospitable
Summary: A short, fluffy, mushy oneshot


Sleepless

Synlet one-shot

Violet sits in her oversized bathtub, letting the hot, sudsy and lavender perfumed water melt away the stress and anxiety of the day. Her children and her husband were all fast asleep and she wanted to sleep herself but it alluded her. So she got up and decided a bath would do the trick. She tried to quiet her mind and relax but...it was no use. She leans forward to rub her face when the door opens, a sleepy yet worried Buddy taking up most off the space in the open door frame.

"Vi? Are you ok?" He asks, trying to convince his eyelids that they needed to stay open.

"Yeah, I'm fine- go back to bed, I'll be done soon." She sheepishly replied.

"Why are you taking a bath a 3 am.?" Buddy asked, coming into the bathroom and sitting on the floor next to the free standing tub so they could be eye level. His eye lids still puffy and heavy.

"I can't sleep, I'm tired and exhausted but sleep alludes me." Violet admitted with a yawn.

"I know the feeling, so what's going on baby?" Buddy asked, setting his chin on the side of the tub to get closer to his wife without actually getting in himself.

"I don't know...that's half the problem I guess." Violet replied, her voice low and timid.

"Vi- please tell me. Is it me? Am I ignoring you or not helping you enough?" Buddy asked, concern clear in his voice.

"No, it's not that..." Violet assured him.

"Then...what is it?" Buddy asked.

"Am I boring?" Vi asked, feeling insecure.

"What? No! Of course not. Do you feel like you're boring?"

"Well, not so much, boring as just... lost...I guess."

"Lost?" Buddy repeated with a raised eyebrow.

"Just...in the details, my day is wrapped around the kids and you and the house and just life in general, it feels like a big blur, you know?" Violet tried to explain.

"Yeah, I know exactly what you mean. I'm sorry." Buddy replied with a small nod.

"You didn't do anything, you have nothing to be sorry for." Violet replied, running her hands through her hair despite it being in a messy bun on top of her head, getting slightly annoyed that Buddy always assumed that everything was his fault one way or another when it usually wasn't.

"I know, but I still feel sorry that you feel that way...Is there anything I can do to help?" Buddy asked. Violet thought for a moment.

"Rub my shoulders?" She asked, her big cheesy grin in tow.

"Sure." Buddy replied, not exactly what he had in mind- he thought she'd say- 'yes, take me out to dinner' or 'I could always use more sex.' Hey, he's a guy, his mind, one way or another will get there, somehow. He got up, got a cushy towel and put it on the floor behind the tub so he could stand on his knees. He wiped off some of the bubbles to expose her back and shoulders and he started to try to rub her shoulders.

"Ow." She yelped when he squeezed too hard, sucking in air through her clenched jaw.

"Sorry, sorry, too hard?" He asked, knowing the answer and lightening up.

"Ok, now you're just barely running your fingers over my back, hey!" She shuddered as his light touch had tickled her slick skin.

"Aw, did I tickle you by COMPLETE accident?" He asked with a chuckle.

"I doubt it was an accident." She replied, narrowing her eyes at him from over her shoulder before rolling her eyes completely and grinning.

"Ah, you caught me." Buddy said, starting to work on her neck. Violet sighed contentedly, relaxing and enjoying the moment. It wasn't long till Buddy pulled her to lean back, his finger tips running up her jaw and turning her head to look at him before holding her face with one hand while the other held onto the back of her head.

"I love you Vi." He whispered before gently kissing his wife. She couldn't stop the soft moan that escaped her throat, nor could she stop her own hand from coming up and getting a fist full of hair behind his head and pulling him down a bit more to a more comfortable angle for her so she could deepen the kiss and remind herself that Buddy had, on several occasions told her, that she had a god given gift for kissing. Now she wanted to prove that again.

After a few very intense moments of kissing, Buddy had to breathe.

"Alright, either you come out or I'm coming in."

"Oh baby." Violet replied, biting her lip and smiling widely.

"In it is." He decided, standing up and stripped off his t-shirt and boxers and getting in to the tub with her. When the water spilled over the edge of the tub Violet couldn't help but giggle. Buddy tried not to crush his wife as he settled in on top of her, his weight on his knees as he leaned forward to claim her mouth once more with his own while one arm wrapped around her bringing her closer and the other hand was on the bottom of the tub, holding both of them up. Violet instinctively wrapped her legs around his hips causing Buddy's shoulder to buckle and his back to protest. So Buddy pulled her closer and flipped them so he was on the bottom. Violet yelped in surprise and laughed a bit before Buddy took her face again and kissed her until she was about mindless. It didn't take long for Violet to get a rhythm going and for Buddy to swear his wife had more powers then she let on because he didn't remember sex being this intensely pleasurable. Her skin was so soft and silky and slick and it didn't matter that it was now 4:30 am and she had dark circles under her eyes and her hair was messy and starting to fall out of her hair tie, she was and always would be the most beautiful woman in the universe to him. She had given him more then he could ever give back. Every look, every glance, every word, every whisper, every breath she made was precious to him. He berated himself that it took so much for him to realize it and tell her, show her and make sure she FELT how much he loved her. Of course when she peaked he had hoped that she was beginning to feel that love.

After the high faded and the water started to cool, Buddy drained the tub and wrapped his wife in her favorite towel, helping her to dry off of course and carried her to bed.

"Well at least I figured out another cure for sleeplessness..." Vi joked sleepily while she curled into his chest.

"I would say so, get some sleep love." Buddy replied wrapping his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. He listened to her breathing as it slowed, signifying she had fallen asleep. He reached blindly behind him and got his phone. He texted and emailed his assistants telling them he was going to take the day off. He was going to help his wife get the sleep she needed.


End file.
